Please, Fight and other one-shots
by 84259
Summary: When Eve is dying someone push her to fight for her. Now with more one-shots! Evlynn!
1. Please, fight

**Hey everyone! this is my first story and i decided to write it in english(i speak spanish) as a way to do have fun writting. I love to write but when it is in anothe language i always think that i´m doing everything wrong! So enjoy!**

* * *

Eve's POV

I was dying, my blood kept going out. I barely heard Flynn and Jenkins talking. I thought we traveled to the library. I heard the voices of the LITs but I couldn't stand anymore.

When i awake, my vision was fuzzy. The only thing i could see was her face. A blond young girl was sitting besides me. With a round face and big blue eyes, wich express her concern. "No! This is not your fate. Please fight back" She seemed to be crying. I was the one who dies Not her."I die. I always die. This is not a exception"I spoke quickly but i felt desperate. But then i realized something essential. "Who are you?"I asked her. Her lips shacked but finally said "Grace, I'm Grace". "Ok Grace, Where we are? Who sent you?" I asked her, it was really weird, i didn't feel injured but i saw the blood keep going out.

Grace looked around but there's nothing around us. She took a deep breath and said: "You send me. And before you interrupt me, you have to keep fighting for you life, for the librarians, even for Jenkins, and especially for Flynn and Me ". A single tear fell of her cheack. "How do you now about them? And who are you? Why i have to do this for you?" I was desesparate but Grace said "It doesn't matter and just TRY TO STAY ALIVE". An awful sound appeared and she shouted "I have to go, Good luck." The girl begun to run, but suddenly, she turned and said "You're going to be fine, if you fight back "."Grace, Grace!" I shouted, but it was pointless. How did I end up yelling at a girl who i didn't know? But then I fainted.

When I opened my eyes, there was no blood and the librarians were all looking at me happily. I was more surprise than ever "I was supposed to die". Flynn smiled and answered "I don't believe in fate" Years gone by and when Flynn and me met our daughter, at the precise moment, I saw her blue eyes and her blond hair. I understood it. I knew exactly her name. Grace

* * *

So, tell if you like it...  
I made this, and i gonna be publishing different fanfics about Evlynn. And i gonna use Grace another time


	2. Valentine's day

**Hey guys! So i decide to write something cute for Valentine's day that is sooo close. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eve's POV:

When we could finally escape of this kind of sect(Which were hiding in the outs of Paris), Flynn and I, ran (faster than we have ever run) until we get to Paris. That's when we began to walk. In silence we enjoyed the view. Suddenly, he said "Come, in the other street there's a lovely Cafe". I smiled and we walk to the Cafe, in the way, I saw a beautiful smile in his face.

We sat down, and Flynn ordered something "Bonjour monsieur, Je voudrais deux cafe au lait, s'il vous plaît". I laughed of his obvious attempt to impress me "So, this is a mission or an excuse for a date" I said. "Kind of both. I have to admit that I enjoy the company of beautiful lady". When he answered I could detect a shade of nervous. "When was the last time you have a date?". He smiled and said "Like... seven years, I live with the fear of love someone and then she go away. Usually library's fault" I touched his arm, to comfort him. I understood him

Flynn's POV:

I knew why I brought her here, wasn't that much for the sect. I needed a time alone with her, far of the library, far of the Librarians and even far from Jenkins. That was a time that both enjoyed. We ate something, we chatted and go to the balcony of the Cafe to enjoyed Paris view.

"Oh, look, here it's already 14th" I said pretending to sound casual.

"Oh. that's why we are here, for Valentine's day, Isn't it?" She asked, with a face saying I got you!

"No" She looked at me, clearly not believing me "Well, maybe, Is that wrong?"

"Of course not. Happy Valentine's day, Flynn"

"Happy Valentine's day, Eve"

I pulled her close and we kissed.

"I'm not going anywhere" She said

"I know"

That was clearly the best Valentine's day.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it!**


	3. A Little Family

**So i chose this Prompt from tumblr. It was de moment for something like this.**

**(Prompt by otpprompts: Imagine that Person A is pregnant, but they aren't sure how to tell Person B. Then, when the two of them are having a cute/romantic moment, Person A hugs B and buries their face into B's chest and whispers "You're going to be a great parent.")**

* * *

Eve was sitting with her sister, while the were drinking a tea, she was nervously tapping the table with her fingers.

"Ok, tell me. You called me to meet me in a cafe, clearly to tell me something and here you are saying nothing. " Said her sister, Jane.

"I'm fine. What are talking about?"

"Eveee" Insisted Jane

"Ok, but you have to promise that you won't tell a soul. Especially mom"

"I promise. Come on, Eve, What's going on? "Said an alredy impatient Jane.

"I'm pregnat" The words escape from Eve's mouth

"Oh my god! It's amazing, How old it is? Does Flynn know?"

"7 weeks, and no, he doesn't know anything. And i'm so ansious, i don't know how he react"

"He will be so happy, you have notjing to worry about" Jane hugged her, as she remined her that everything is gonna be fine. They drank the Tea and Jane told her sister about her experience with her daughter Jocelyn. Before the library, Eve kept her appart of her family but then Flynn convinced her to speak again to them. Her father and her mother(a quite annoying woman, but with a good hear) were really happy but with her sister was special, they made a better bond that the one they have before. They became close and they ussualy share a tea the four toghether(Eve, Flynn, Jane and her Husband).

When Eve got home, she found flynn watching T.V in silence, weird for her librarian(Both to be watching T.V and To be in silence)."Everything ok?" He looked at her, he was going to say that he was all right but he couldn't he buries his head in her cheast. "Flynn..." "Today, Cassie and I go to stop a Curse of Poseidon which made children drown. We could save all of them, except for one." He began to cry, while his wife Cuddle him."It was a boy who had his all life in front of him. He needed to play with his friends to be love by his parents. Not to die because some Greek God was boring" But this time was Eve the one who was crying(Dammit hormones, she thought) and buries her face in Flynn's cheast. After said it aloud He felt a bit better and it was his time to comfort Eve. He kiss his wife's head and she said "You're going to be a great parent"

For a second, Flynn remained cuddle Eve as nothing. But then he realized what she had said and he kissed her. "Are you happy?" she asked. "I'm more than that"

* * *

Soo guys tell me what you think...


	4. A Sleepy Chat

**So i made another based in a Tumblr Prompt**

**(Prompt by OTP Prompts Imagine person A lightly tracing "I love you" over and over again onperson B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, "I love you too." Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declare their love for person B)**

* * *

That time someone stole the trident of Poseidon, and unfortunately for Eve and Flynn(or not so much), there were a cheaper hotel room and the admission to differents places(which can be usefull for the mision) but it was a honey moon trip. They said no, at first, but Charlene was not with mood to argue. So they finally accepted. Then in greece, they sat in a train with a thousands of sweets couples and they were trying to pretend that the situation wasn't awkward. When they arrived to the Hotel, the guide made them to make a circle and each couple told their love story. When it was the time of Flynn and Eve, She begged with her look not to be her. So, he made a steap to the circle.

"Well, We've met in a library..." He was desperate, he had no idea how to tell a love story, even a fake one.

"The rooms are ready" Shout the guide "We can continue this later"

Flynn had never felt so relieved, he could invent something later. The guide gave them the Key of their room, and he told them to be downstairs at 8 for dinner. In the room she was really nervous.

"What's going on?" He said, as he was unpacking

"How do you describe our relationship?" He didn't say a word, so she said "I mean what we are? Why it was so difficult to us to tell a love story?" He stayed quite and finally said "It's 8 o'clock"

They went to dinner in a complete silence. While they were eating, Flynn talked to a couple who had been friends all his life and all the time they spend trying to confess their love. He looked to Eve, he can't stop thinking of her. He was not sure, what they were. But he knew one thing, he loved her. How to tell her? He wasn't the kind of person that is always reminding people that he love them. How to love someone, after seven years alone? She didn't even glare at him. She was angry, he had ruined it. That would be a long night.

The room was in silence and they had to deal of sleeping in the same bed. They went to bed and Flynn waited to fall asleep. But he couldn't, he was thinking of her and to sleep in the same bed was not helping. So he hugged her and said what he was not brave enough to said if she wouldn't be asleep. "I love you, I love you and I love you" he could breath again "You're the only one for me. I didn't say it before, because i won't be able to move on without you" He smelled her perfume "Why is so difficul to say it aloude? Ahh, goodnight"

He lied on his back and try to sleep, avoiding to think that what he said was useless because she was sleeping. Until a couple of arms wrapped him and she said softly "I love you too"

* * *

**So, i became a silly romantic, but it's funny. Review, Please!**


	5. A sweet Surprise

"Ok, let's think it again"

Eve was tired, they had been discussing this since half past four, and it was alredy nine o'clock. Since they found out that Eve was pregnant, they had been more than happy. They wanted to shout it but they decided to wait until the 3 months. Althought, when the time arrived, they were more than nervous to talk to the librarians. They had alredy told to her family who were surprised, happy, but surprised. At the beginning of the relationship, Flynn thought that they would hate him. But, In fact, he was received with open arms. He teased Eve saying that he was so charming that anyone would love him. However, one day he was talking with Eve's sister,Jane, and she confessed that since they beggan to date, she was more open to them. That's why her family like him so much.

Comming back to the librarians, They can't figure out a way to tell them about the pregnancy. For some reason Eve though that they all would hate it and be super angry about it. Flynn who was talking the things much easier(Mainly because he was not the hormonal one) thought that they would be happy except for Jenkins who would protest, but he would be secretly happy.

"You have to calm down, everything is gonna be fine"

"I'm sorry, i'm just so nervous. I don't know ho to tell them" Said and more calm Eve

"Ok,but" And in that moment, Flynn had an idea "I know what we are gonna do" The next day they were all eating dinner, Since a coule of years ago they sat together,every friday, to dinner. This time Flynn bought chinese food. Usually they go together or a couple of them went to buy food. But he insisted to go alone. The Librarians were talking but Eve and Flynn were in silence.

"Everythin all right? You are more talkative" Ask Jake "Or at least Flynn"

"Yes, everything is fine" Eve smiled.

Flynn took that as a signal and go for the final trick.

"Guys, the Fortune cookies" As he gave them to the librarians and Jenkins. Eve looked at them ansiously. When they opened them, they found a note which said Eve is pregnant. They took a second for understand.

"Oh god! A baby, so sweet! " Screamed Cassie as she made a thousands of question for the sex, name and stuff.

"Congrats!" Said Jake as he hugged the couple.

"If it's you son/daughter means that is gonna be a librarian, we could train him/her?" Aske an hopeful Ezekiel.

"Forget it" Said Eve "You are not gonna train our child to be thief" Ezekiel putted an inocent face but she didn't belive him.

They began to talk, the baby made a good time for everyone and that included Jenkins. Although, he was complainig of having another Carsen.

* * *

Review, review! I want to know if you like it... And i asking you te send me prompts, is more funny that way


End file.
